Looking Beyond
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: Everyone is human. Edward takes a liking to a shy girl that is on the plus size of life. They fall in love and face a lot of different problems. Read to find out if they make it or break...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Ok guys I am so, so, so sorry for doing this to you again, but I am still unhappy with my story. So here is what I am going to do, I am going to just restart from the point that made me unhappy. I think that I was moving to fast and didn't have the connecting pieces that it needed. So here is the new first chapter…

_**For The New Viewers:**_

_**A/N: ok this is my new story. Everyone is human and in high school. Bella and Jacob are brother and sister and he is her older brother who is a senior, Bella is a junior. Edward and Alice are juniors and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are seniors. Bella is a little bigger and always been made fun of. Jacob and Bella live with their Aunt Sophie. Their parents died in a fire when Bella was 11 and Jacob was 12. Edward and his family just moved to Forks and Alice and Bella have already become really good friends. Edward is still classic and stuff but he has edge and is a little punk rock. Bella is girlyish but has the punk look a little and always has converse on and isn't afraid to be different. Bella's best friend is Racheal. Ok here we go. R&R please. Happy reading.**_

**Ch. 1 My Bella**

_Bella's POV_

A new family moved to town about three weeks ago. They are beautiful and I envy them so much. There is Alice, who has pitch black short hair and a twin brother named Edward. Edward is unbelievably kind and handsome. He was like a Greek god walking down the hallways of the school. His locker was right next to mine and talked to me every time I was there. Every time he spoke I felt my heart skip a beat. Today is like everyday but it is two weeks before the fall homecoming and I am going dress shopping with Racheal, my best friend, and Alice, my newest friend, after school. I wanted to find a beautiful dress.

I am not expecting a date. I'm not what you would say pretty or beautiful or popular. I mean I have had a boyfriend before but that went out the window when I wouldn't sleep with them.

I was getting my books for my American History class and when I stood up Edward was right there looking at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

"H-Hi"

"Hi, so how is your day going?"

"Umm…ok I guess. Yours?"

"Good but I didn't come over here to talk to you about our days; I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to homecoming with me? If you wanted it would only be as friends?"

I stood there, shocked. I felt like I stopped breathing and then I started thinking. _Sexy ass Edward Cullen wants to take me to homecoming?! Holy shit! I have had a crush on him since he moved here. We were hanging out a lot and talking more but I still did NOT expect this._

"Bella? Are you ok? I understand if you don't want to." And I looked up at him and all I saw was pain cross his face and the smile went away. _He really did want to go with me._

"Yeah I'm fine and I would love to go with you." I had a stupid grin on my face and so did he.

"Ok well what color do you want me to wear? Like what color is your dress?"

"Well Racheal, Alice and I are going to get dresses tonight."

"Ok well you have my number and I have yours so I will call you tonight."

"Ok"

He walked away and I was just standing there in shock. The bell rang and I snapped out of it and ran to my class.

_Before Bella walks out of the School_

"Hey Bella!"

"Yeah??"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am really excited and thankful that you said yes to me because I don't think that I would have gone without a date and you are the person I wanted to go with."

"That is really sweet, thank you."

"No thank you, have a good time dress shopping."

"Thanks oh and do you care what color?"

"No I don't really care just so I'm with you."

_Dress Shopping_

I was in the dressing room looking at myself in the mirror.

"Wow I am gross…" I whispered to myself.

"Bella Swan!! I heard that!! And I will come in there and kill you!!"

"Shut up Racheal!" and we both started laughing. We all tried on just about every dress in the store and I was feeling pretty crap about myself but Racheal and Alice were super duper excited about their dresses.

"Bella are you sure you don't like any?"

"Yeah I just don't really like any that much. I feel like a beached whale in all of them."

"Bella stop!" Alice and Racheal both said at the same time. It was like we were all best friends since kindergarten. Alice fit into mine and Racheal's friendship like the missing puzzle piece.

Alice looked at me, "We can go to another store?"

"No its ok I will go looking again this weekend or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok" They paid for their dresses and then we left. We were walking out of the mall and I looked at a glass display window and there it was. There was a beautiful red dress that I had to have.

"Oh my god!" we all said it at the same time. They saw me looking at it and looked too. I was a red halter and the straps had red sequins on them. It was perfect and I needed it. I went into the store and found out that they only had one left and it was the only one that they made. That was good because then no one else at homecoming would have it. I went and tried it on and it fit perfect. It was as if this dress was made for me. I bought it and we left. I was finally feeling good about myself.

_Later that Night_

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard my phone start ringing. I walked out still wrapped in my towel and looked at the screen. _Edward_

"Hello?"

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting out of the shower."

"Ohh, do you want me to call you back?"

"No it's ok, nobody is home so I will just put you on speaker."

"Ohh ok"

I flipped my phone open. "You there?"

"Yes"

"Ok I have you on speaker, if you can't hear me just tell me."

"Ok"

"I just want to get dressed and ready for bed."

"Ok that's fine. Umm so how did dress shopping go?"

"Didn't Alice tell you?"

"No she wouldn't tell me anything"

"Oh I thought she would be dying to tell you."

"No she has been on the phone most of the night with Jasper."

"Oh I see"

"Yeah so what color or colors did you end up getting?"

"Red"

"Awesome, I love that color."

"Cool and I figured you could wear a black shirt and black pants with a red tie?"

"That sounds good."

"Umm I wanted to ask you too, would you want to wear your red converses? If you don't its ok I just thought it would be cool."

"You read my mind because I was going to ask you if you cared if I wore converses."

"Good" I let out a small giggle and then he did.

"So do you want to go with me to get my tie?"

"Sure that way we get the right shade red."

"Yeah and maybe I could take you to dinner to?"

"That would be awesome."

"Ok!" he sounded really excited and it made me giggle again.

"I'm sorry I just never thought that you would ever do any of this with me."

"I never even thought you liked me as more then a friend."

"Of course I do"

"That's cool…"

"Why do you like me as more then a friend?"

"Yes…"

"Cool" I could tell he was trying to play it cool but was actually really excited. I was excited too. My crush from the start of the year likes me back.

"Well I am now lying in bed with my hair brushed and has mousse in it and I am talking to you. What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, thinking and talking to you."

"Whacha thinking about?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes you, I can't stop thinking about you. I am the happiest man alive right now."

"Wow…I have never been told anything close to that."

"Wow what jerks, when I saw you on the first day of school and you were hanging around that really huge muscular kid I thought he was your boyfriend."

"Jake?!"

"Yeah I think that's his name."

"Umm Edward?"

"Yes?"

"That's my brother…" I busted out laughing.

"Wow I thought it was your boyfriend." He started laughing too.

"Well now that you know that Jake is clearly my brother I think we can move on from that."

"Yeah well I will let you go to sleep…"

"Or we could stay on the phone?" I got up and shut off my light in my room and set my alarm and lay back down. It was 11 pm and my brother had a huge football game tonight that was away and I couldn't go because of dress shopping so I figured my aunt and Jake would be back in like an hour or so.

"Do you want to stay on the phone?"

"I mean if you want to go to sleep that's fine…"

"No I will stay on with you. Are you still home alone?"

"Yeah Jake had a huge football game today that was away. I'm pretty bummed that I missed it. But I was glad that I got this dress."

"That's cool. Hey can I play you something?"

"Play?"

"Yeah like on the piano?"

"Totally I love the piano. I wish I could play but I just love the sound of it."

"Well I have been playing since I was 4 years old"

"Wow that is a long time. You must be pretty good, huh?"

"You could say that…" He must have set the phone down on the piano because I heard the music start and it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard.

"Wow"

He played and played and then he got back on the phone. "What do you think?"

"I love it! What is that song called?"

"Well I never really named it after I wrote it, I wrote it for you if that doesn't sound stocker like."

"No that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it!"

"I'm glad…Do you want me to play it for you until you fall asleep??"

"Sure but I don't want to fall asleep on you"

"It's ok"

"Ok good night Edward"

"Good night my Bella." _My Bella? I could get used to this._ He started to play it again and slowly I started to drift off to sleep. I was such a soothing song that it put me right to sleep just like a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time: _"Ok good night Edward"_

"_Good night my Bella." My Bella? I could get used to this. He started to play it again and slowly I started to drift off to sleep. I was such a soothing song that it put me right to sleep just like a lullaby._

**Ch. 2 The First**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up from my alarm and my phone was sitting next to me and it was off. It must have died being open all night. I got out of bed and plugged it in and started to get ready for school. I picked out my clothes and I wore dark jeans with a black v-neck shirt with a neon pink tank top underneath of it. I had my diamond key necklace on that I wore everyday. My mom gave it to me right before she died and said to keep in around my neck until I found someone that is good enough to give it to. She called it the key to my heart. I wore it everyday and on the bad days it always connected me to her when I needed her the most.

I put on my black converse and put a matching pink clip in my hair and was ready except for make up. I put a little on, nothing to much. I grabbed my phone and my keys and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Jake was still sleeping as usually, I knocked on his door loud enough to wake him up.

"Jake time to get up, you have 15 minutes till I pull out of that drive way. I will have toast waiting for you. GET UP!"

I went down stairs made my usually bowl of cereal and put four pieces of toast in the toaster and ate my breakfast. When it popped I went and buttered it, finished my breakfast, wrapped it in a paper towel and started to walk out of the house. I heard Jake behind me and held up the toast.

"Thanks Bells, I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You would be very unhealthy because you can't cook anything to save your life."

"That's why I have you."

Ever since our parents had died and our aunt took us in, me and Jake have gotten really close and I have sort of become the mother figure in the morning for him.

"So did you guys win the game last night?" I asked as we got into my envoy and pulled out of the drive way.

"Yeah we won so now we are going to states"

"That's awesome."

"Yeah but the game is like four hours away."

"Well don't worry I will be there this time."

"Good I need my biggest fan there to cheer me on."

I just gave him a look that was enough to say thank you and I love you. We pulled into school and I parked in my usually spot. Jake never really got his license, he never really wanted it and I didn't really mind.

"Yeah and maybe you and Edward can go up together because Emmett and Jasper on the team and I bet he wants to see them play."

"Maybe…"

I got out and right there next to me was Edward's silver Volvo with a big orange daisy with a note that had _My Bella_ written on it. I picked it up and I opened the note.

_Dear Bella, _

_I hope that you enjoy the beautiful flower. I saw it and thought of you. I hope you have a great day._

_Edward_

I was almost in tears when I was done reading it.

"Bells what's wrong?!"

"Nothing" I stuck the note in my bag and took the flower and we walked into school.

When I got to my locker Edward was at his. "Thank you for the daisy."

"Your welcome I saw it and I instantly thought of you"

"Well thank you; daisies are my favorite how did you know?"

"I might have made a small phone call to Racheal last night."

"Well thank you so much it is beautiful"

"Your welcome"

I opened my locker and got my stuff for my first period class. "Would you mind if I walked you to your class Bella?"

"No I would like that and I wanted to ask you something" we started to walk to my first period class.

"Yes?"

"Well are you going to Emmett and Jasper's football game this weekend?"

"Yes I was going to ask if you would like to ride up with me."

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Well how about I drive and you ride?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok I know where it is at so I will pick you up Friday. They are releasing people from school early so I will get you are 2:30."

"Sounds good and we are spending the night right?"

"Yeah my parents are checking into a hotel when we get there."

"Ok because my aunt isn't going and Jake is staying with the football team."

"Ok you can stay with Alice and Rose if you want…"

"Ok" I got to my class room and we said our goodbyes and I went in. The day went by like usual and then Edward and I walked out to our cars together and Jake and his girlfriend Claire were right behind us.

"Bella, do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

"Sure I just have to bring Jake and Claire to my house and then I will be over."

"Ok sounds good, can't wait to see you." I got in my car with a huge silly grin on my face and drove away after Jake and Claire got in.

I dropped them off at the house and ran in to check my make up. Everything was all good so I left and went to Edward's house. It was Tuesday so it was a school night but my aunt wouldn't care and she was working the late shift at the hospital. Our aunt was a head nurse at the local emergency room.

I pulled into Edward's drive way about 10 minutes later and saw Alice's car and Emmett's car. I parked and got out. I walked up to the door and Edward was there waiting for me. He opened the door and welcomed me in.

"Hello Bella"

"Hi"

We went in and he led me to the basement. It had a couch and a TV and a couple chairs. We sat down on the couch and he turned on the TV and the news was on.

"What do you want to watch? We have a lot of movies too."

"I don't care whatever you want to watch I'm ok with."

"Ok how about your favorite?"

"How do you know my favorite?"

"I will take a guess."

"Ok guess…"

"The Notebook?"

"No way!"

"My best friend's wedding?"

"No stop guessing chick flicks."

"Umm I don't know" He guessed just about every movie on the shelf and then he finally got it.

"Ok last movie on the shelf, if this is it I'm going to go insane, Cinderella?"

"Duh!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I love that movie. Cartoon movies are like my favorite!"

"That is awesome. I have never met a girl that loved Cinderella."

"I love cartoon movies."

"Amazing" He put the movie in and the came back to the couch and put his feet up and I leaned slightly into him and he put his arm around me. It felt weird at first but then we both started to relax I cuddled into him. It was starting to get cold and he could see the goose bumps on my arms so he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered us up. I started to fall asleep and I fell asleep on his chest and he fell asleep too.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, baby?" there was a whisper. I woke up and it was dark and the TV was off. It was Edward waking me up.

"Hmm?"

"Honey it is like 2am"

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and grabbed my keys and started to go upstairs.

"No Bella SHHH!" I stopped and whispered

"Edward I have to get home before my aunt"

"I know but we have to sneak you out."

"Ok let's hurry."

We slowly made our way up the steps and when we got to the top we had to skip a step because it squeaked. We made it to the front door and Edward disabled the alarm and then we went outside. It was chilly out and I rubbed my arm. Edward took of his sweatshirt and offered it to me.

"No its ok I'm just getting in my car."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive thank you though"

"Anytime"

"You know I had a really nice time even though we ended up falling asleep."

"Yeah but I slept pretty well."

"So did I, it must have been because I was in your arms."

"That could have been it…"

"Yeah well I will see you in the morning; well I guess it is the morning so I will see you at school."

"Yeah" He walked me to the car and I was about to get in when we turned to each other and slowly closed the gap between us and his lips slightly grazed mine. And we shared our first kiss with each other.

"Well drive safe"

"Always good night"

"Good morning"

"Yeah good morning" we both laughed a little and then I got into my envoy and drove away. I pulled into the drive way and there was no sign of my aunts truck so I parked my car and ran into the house and up to my bedroom and closed the door. But not 5 minutes later there was a knock.

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Jake are you descent?"

"Yes come on in"

"OK" he opened the door and I was just putting on a hoodie because our house was cold. I sat down on my bed and so did he.

"So why are you getting home so late?"

"I fell asleep at Edward's. What time did Claire leave?"

"About 11"

"Oh I'm sorry you were home alone that long."

"I'm not a child"

"I know but it isn't really fun to be home alone, not that I'm a big bundle of fun but…"

"Yeah well umm…umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well umm…Claire wanted to have sex."

"And??"

"Well I told her I wasn't ready."

"Wow Jake that was really brave of you, I mean I'm glad you did and proud that you did but that had to take a lot. What did she do?"

"She said that she was ok with that and I think that we have really become a lot closer."

"That is great Jake, really."

"Thanks, I just didn't know if I did the right thing and knew that you would know."

"Yeah it is all about what you feel in your heart and if you are ready, and if your not then you don't have to. If Claire wouldn't have respected that then she wasn't the right girl."

"Thanks Bells, you and Edward didn't have sex right?"

"NO! We literally just had our first kiss like 20 minutes ago."

"Ok well I'm going to go back to bed then"

"Ok sleep good, I will wake you up in like 4 hours."

"Ok" he got up and started to walk out.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I have a good feeling about Edward."

"Me too"

"Good night"

"Night" I laid down and fell asleep fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time:_ "I have a good feeling about Edward."_

"_Me too"_

"_Good night"_

"_Night" I laid down and fell asleep fast._

**Ch. 3 I Love You**

_Bella's POV_

Four hours later I felt dead. I had clearly gotten a little "present" in my sleep and had to get up and take care of that. Then I went and laid back down and told myself that it was only for five more minutes. Jake came in and was waking me up.

"Bells are you ok? We have to leave in like 5 minutes."

"I'm fine." I jumped up and get dressed and ready super fast and ran down the steps and got in the car and drove Jake and I to school.

"Bells you don't look so good."

"Well thanks Jake."

"No I mean you look like you are going to be sick."

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" we got to school, I parked and got out and walked into school. For getting ready in 5 minutes, I did a pretty nice job.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning" I got to my locker and there was beautiful Edward.

"Do you feel ok?"

"Sort of, I'm fine."

"Bella I think you should go home and get some sleep, you don't look like you feel very good."

"I'm fine, now would everyone stop telling me I look like shit."

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to be sick for this weekend."

"I'm fine" I grabbed my books and walked to class. Edward was on my heels in a second.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Fine"

"That's good"

"Sure"

I got to my class and went in and sat down without saying anything more to Edward. The day went by just the same, I didn't say much Edward would ask what was wrong and tell me that I should go home and get some sleep. I didn't know what was wrong though, I was just irritated today and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Edward drop it!"

"No because I don't want you getting sick and feeling bad!"

"Well then I will leave you alone so that you stop bothering me about the whole damn thing."

"Bella calm down I was just trying to help you and make you feel better."

"Well I don't need your help and don't tell me what to do!"

I got up and ran to my locker and put my books in it and then started to walk to the girl's bathroom.

"Bella wait"

"No" and I went in but so did Edward.

"Edward you are going to get into so much trouble coming in here!"

"So what I want to know what is wrong"

"Nothing I just don't feel like myself today now get out before a teacher comes"

"Bella just talk to me"

"Get out!" he left and I knew he would be waiting outside the door so I took as long as I wanted in the bathroom. I had been about 10 minutes and I thought that maybe he would have gotten bored and left but no such luck. I opened the door and there he stood.

He didn't say anything and neither did I, we just started to walk back to our lockers and I grabbed my stuff to my next class. When we made it to my class we still hadn't said anything so I went in and sat down.

The announcements would be coming on for the afternoon highlights and then class would start.

"Good afternoon students I would just like to let everyone know that you must have a ticket to leave school early Friday…"

"Blah blah blah" I thought to myself then the voice changed.

"Umm this is Edward Cullen and I would like to ask my favorite girl if she would be my girlfriend? You know who you are and I will be waiting for my answer after class."

Everyone in class looked at me and said "Awe!" and all the girls wanted to know if I was going to say yes. And all the guys could care less.

"Well Bella are you going to say yes to a big hunk like that?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean I don't know, he is gorgeous!"

"I know but…"

"But what? There are no buts"

"I don't know you will just have to find out after class"

Class started and went by really fast. When the bell rang I wasn't ready for it and I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out and there stood that man that wanted to be my boyfriend.

"Hello Bella"

"Edward"

"Did you hear the announcement?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Yes"

"Oh thank god."

"What would make you think that I would say no?"

"I don't know maybe your attitude today."

"Sorry"

"It's ok Bella"

"Well at least school is over."

"Yeah that's true."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Whatever my girlfriend wants to do"

"Well I want to go home and go to bed but you are more then welcome to join me"

"sounds good"

"Ok"

"I will be over at like 3:30"

"Ok" So he walked me out to my car and I got in and drove to my house and when I got home I put some cookies in the over and went to go and call my aunt.

"Hey Aunt Sophie?"

"_Yes dear?"_

"Well guess what?"

"_What?"_

"Edward asked me out today"

"_That is great honey, why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow because I'm off and I will make a great dinner and meet this great guy."_

"Ok I will but I was wondering if it was ok if he came over tonight even though you aren't going to be home till late?"

"_Oh yea that is fine just have him gone by 11"_

"Ok thanks Aunt Sophie"

"_You're welcome dear"_

So I was all cleared for him to come over and we were going to sit on the couch and I was going to sleep like he has been telling me to do all day.

_DING DONG_

That would be the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I went to the front door and there was Edward. I opened it and welcomed him in. I lead him to the kitchen and he had a seat on the bar stools while I got my famous chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. I put them on the cooling rake.

"Would you like a hot chocolate chip cookie?"

"Sure" I got him one and put the rest on a plate and we went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ok so what is your favorite movie?"

"I don't know"

"Well what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care"

"Ok then I'm putting in Saving Private Ryan and we will watch that."

"Sounds good" I got up and put it in and then went back and sat with Edward. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

He kept eating my cookies and every once in awhile he would feed me a bite or two.

"Babe these cookies are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them"

"I love them"

"Good" By the end of the movie I was dozing off and Edward was too. I think he was though, not because he was tired but because he had eaten a dozen of my cookies by himself.

I got up slowly and walked over to the TV and put the DVD back in the case. I was walking back and I felt weird. I sat down and then went and brought the plate into the kitchen and started to wash it off. Then I hit the floor and heard glass break and my name.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!?!"

_Edward's POV_

"JACOB CALL 911!"

Bella had hit the floor and I ran into the kitchen and she was unconisous. I put her head in my lap and kept calling for Jake.

"JAKE!!" he came running down the stairs.

"Shit!" He ran over and picked her up and ran out the door.

"Grab her keys off the counter! You're driving!"

He put her in the back of her envoy and jumped in. I got into the driver's seat and started to pull away. I drove straight to the hospital doing 65 the whole way. We pulled in and Jake was jumping out before the car was all the way stopped. Bella's aunt was working so as soon as we ran in she saw us and came running.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know she went in the kitchen and started washing off a dish and then I heard glass break and I ran in and she was on the ground."

"Ok. People get her hooked up and ready for an MRI we need to move fast."

She pushed me and Jake out and I went and parked the car and came back in and sat down in the waiting room with Jake. The doctor came out about 2 hours later.

Jake and I both stood and went over.

"Family only."

"He is her boyfriend"

"Ok well Bella is doing good. She just didn't eat enough today and the past couple of days."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Well we have her on an IV drip and she will be released in the morning but she has to eat at least three times a day because if she does this again we might not be as lucky. There are a lot of risks in not eating and that includes organ failure."

"Well we will make sure she eats. Can we go in and see her?"

"Yes she is awake she is just weak. She will be better in the morning."

"Ok thank you doctor" Jake and I both shuke his hand and he showed us to her room.

Bella's aunt was in the room with her but as soon as we came in she took Jake out and left us alone.

"Bella I was so worried."

"I know I'm so sorry baby."

"It's ok but why weren't you eating?"

"I just…just…it was because I thought you wanted someone skin and pretty." She started crying and I went over and held her in my arms.

"Bella if you were any different you wouldn't be you."

"I know but you are so gorgeous and I'm so not"

"Baby you are so beautiful in and out. I promise you that if I wanted a different girl I would have her but you are what I want not them. I love you."

She just kissed me and then she laid her head down on my chest and whispered "I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time:_ "Baby you are so beautiful in and out. I promise you that if I wanted a different girl I would have her but you are what I want not them. I love you."_

_She just kissed me and then she laid her head down on my chest and whispered "I love you too"_

**Ch. 4 Together **

_Edward's POV_

The next day Bella was off from school and I volunteered to stay home with her so she didn't get lonely. I went over her house at about 10 and knocked on the door. She came and answered it wearing short shorts and a hoodie that was almost longer then the shorts. She also had knee high socks on. She looked adorable. Her hair was in braids and she had a cup of tea in her hand.

"Come on in. Sorry I'm not dressed normal."

"Baby you look perfect." I kissed her on the cheek and went in. She closed the door behind me and locked it. I went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast, love?"

"Shouldn't I be making you breakfast? I mean it is my house."

"No I'm going to treat you to my amazing cooking."

"Well then surprise me just no onions, peppers, and tomatoes. And I'm allergic to mushrooms."

"Ok. Go into the living room and relax and I will bring you your breakfast in 10 minutes."

"Ok…" she went into the living room and I heard her sit down then I got to cooking. I made her a cheese omelet with hash browns and fresh fruit.

"Breakfast is served" I brought out two plates and set hers in front of her and then I sat down next to her.

"Wow, thank you. All this time I thought you couldn't cook."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know I just never thought that you would be this amazing at cooking."

"Well thank you I think"

I kissed her and then we ate. After we were done I set the plates on the coffee table and I laid down with her in front of me. She was facing me and I could tell she was tired.

"Baby go to sleep, you don't need to stay awake for me."

"I know I just feel bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know we have the whole day together and I'm going to sleep. Sounds like a lot of fun for you."

"I will take a nap too"

"Promise?"

"Of course" she snuggled close and started to doze off. I pulled a blanket on us and I fell asleep too.

_Bella's POV_

We woke up at about the same time. I kissed him on the nose.

"So now that it is 2 o'clock in the afternoon what are we going to do?"

"Well I think I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind."

"No go relax. I will watch something."

"Ok" I ran upstairs and went into my bathroom and got undressed and jumped in the shower. I took a pretty fast shower but my body was so relaxed after. I got out with a towel wrapped around me and walked into my room.

"AHHH!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh my god you scared me so bad!" I went over to him and smacked him on the arm. I hit him sort of hard and he almost fell off my bed.

"I'm sorry." I went into my walk in closet and started to get dressed and I had my jeans and bra on when I felt hands around my waist and kisses on my neck.

"Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"You know this isn't right…"

"That's ok"

"Edward…"

He just kept kissing my neck and down my collar bone. He kissed me so lightly that I got goose bumps. I turned and faced him and he started to kiss up my jaw line and up to my mouth. I kissed him back and he lifted me onto the dresser I had in my room and kept kissing down my collar bone. I was breathing heavy and so was he.

His hands made their way down to my jeans and started gently working on getting them opened and unzipped. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands over his perfectly sculptured chest. I kissed down his chest and his collar bone.

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know if you are."

"Protection?"

"Of course." We kept kissing each other and he got my jeans unzipped and I was working on his. I jumped off the dresser and kissed him hard.

_Edward's POV_

Bella had her beautiful body against mine and I was gently kissing down her neck. We slowly worked our way over to her bed and she laid me down. She kissed to the button of my jeans and undid them with her mouth. It was just about the hottest thing I had ever seen. She got up and went and closed and locked the door. She came back and pulled off my jeans and pulled off hers too. She was gorgeous. She had a zebra print bra on with black panties.

_2 hours later_

We were snuggling close in her bed and I was kissing her neck.

"Edward I love you"

"I love you too. Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making my first time amazing."

"Well thank you for the same. I would never want it any other way"

I kissed her and then we just laid there and took in the moment until we heard the front door open.

"Hello???"

"Jacob!" She jumped up and started getting dressed really fast.

"Get dressed Edward!" she whisper screamed.

I got up and got dressed fast and she opened the door and unlocked it and then jumped in her bed and laid down and then I say down on the chair in her room and acted like I did not just have sex.

"Hey sis how was your day? Hi Edward."

"Hey Jake."

"It was good I'm still sort of tired though, but I got to take a relaxing shower so."

"Well I better get home so I can change and shower before dinner here tonight."

"Ok I will see you later baby. I love you"

I went over and kissed her on the forehead and then went down stairs and let myself out.

"So what else happened?"

"Nothing, Edward made me breakfast and we fell asleep on the couch then I came up here and took a shower and then laid back down."

"Sure, sure"

_1 hour later_

I got dressed, again. I wore a jean skirt, black leggings, and an orange top with rhinestones. I put black flip flops on and was ready. I did put a little make up on and then went down stairs to start dinner.

I put on an apron and started the noodles and sauce. I was making spaghetti with chicken in it. It isn't what people think would taste good but it is my favorite thing to make and my best tasting. And for dessert I was making cran-strawberry frozen yogurt with an orange juice drizzle on top. I hoped that everyone would like it.

I was just about to put the strained noodles in the dish when the door bell rang.

"Edward…" I stood there for a minute and the door bell rang again. "Jacob get the door!!!" I heard Jake run down the steps and open the door.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Jake where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen cooking as usual."

"OK thanks." I heard foot steps in the hallway. I was just lifting the strainer out of the sink when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"It smells amazing in her love."

"Thank you" Edward helped me finish dinner and then my aunt got home just as we were setting the table. Jake was coming down stairs to get the door for Claire and my aunt went upstairs to change really quick. When everyone came into the dinning room, dinner was served.

"Aunt Sophie this is Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Black"

"No call my Sophie; it is lovely to meet you Edward."

"Well everyone lets eat."

Everyone sat down and enjoyed all the food.

"I will go get the dessert."

"I will help you with that" My aunt got up and came into the kitchen with me.

"Honey he is a keeper. I love him already. He knows where he wants to go, he loves you to death, and he is so sweet and so cute." She whispered to me as I got the yogurt out of the freezer.

"Oh I am so glad that you like him. Aunt Sophie I don't want to sound dumb but I think I'm in love with him already."

"Well I'm not going to stop you" We walked out and served the dessert and I sat down next to Edward. As soon as I sat down he placed his hand on my knee and ran his hand over it reassuringly. I looked at him and he gave me a smile that made me blush and I looked back at my yogurt.

"Bells everything was amazing"

"Yeah Bella it was great"

"Thanks Jake thanks Claire."

We all finished up our dessert and Jake and Claire volunteered to clean up so Edward and I went out side to the shed.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok get on the gator" I got in the driver's seat and started it while he got in.

"Umm should I be scared Bella?"

"No" I pulled out of the shed and drove back into the woods that my aunt owned. I drove into the woods on trail for awhile and then I got off the trail and Edward looked at me worried.

"Don't worry baby I know where I'm going."

In 2 minutes we were where I wanted us to be, right in front of my get away.

"Wow" It was my little place. It was a little cottage that came with the land and ever since we moved in with my aunt I have been keeping it clean and pretty. It was covered in moss and flowers. I had planted more flowers in the front and cleaned up a place for a walk way and put rocks lining it.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing"

"I love it here. Do you want to go in?"

"Sure" I parked the gator in the place I had cleared out just for the gator and we went to the front door. I unlocked it and opened the door.

Inside I had a place like a living room set up. There was a couch, love seat, and chair that were older but some of the most comfortable furniture pieces you would ever sit on. I had a coffee table, a TV, and bookshelves all set up in there too.

"Do you have cable?"

"Yeah my aunt paid to have them run electricity, cable, and gas out here. She was going to have a phone out here but I said no. This is the one place that I can come to and get away from the world."

"Bella it is awesome"

"Thank you."

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yep"

"Wow" He came over to me and kissed me. I showed him the rest of the little cottage, the kitchen, the two bedroom like rooms, and the office like room. We went back into the living room and sat down and started talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time:_ "Did you do all of this?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Wow" He came over to me and kissed me. I showed him the rest of the little cottage, the kitchen, the two bedroom like rooms, and the office like room. We went back into the living room and sat down and started talking._

**Ch. 5 Running **

_Edward's POV_

_1 month later in the cottage_

Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch together when there was a pounding on the door. We both jumped up and Bella grabbed my hand.

"I bet it's Jacob"

"Jacob and my aunt don't know where this place is"

She got closer to me and started shaking. The door was locked but the banging continued. I started to whisper.

"Bella go in the back bedroom and lock the door. I will say go and I want you to go out the window and start the gator. If I'm not out there in 90 seconds leave."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Bella listen to me, please." I kissed her and she whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too"

I watched as she went in the back bedroom and locked the door. I felt like I was in a bad horror movie.

I walked slowly and quietly over to the door. As soon as I got close to the door, the banging stopped. I opened the door slowly and looked out.

"Mr. Cullen"

"Zach?"

"Yes you wouldn't happen to know where your father might be."

"No" I closed and locked the door.

"Well Edward, your father would not like this but…" There were suddenly gun shots and the door was starting to be opened. I ran to the back bedroom and opened the door. Bella was huddled in the corner of the closet.

"Bella there is no time to explain but these guys are here for my dad. I promise I will tell you about it later but we have to go."

"OK" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the window. I opened it slowly and looked out. The goons that were after my dad were still trying to get the door open.

"Ok Bella go out to the gator get in the passenger seat and stay low, I will be right behind you." I whispered to her. "Ok go" she climbed out the window and ran. She stayed low and quiet and the guys didn't hear her. I was out the window next and ran fast. I made it and had it started before the guys noticed us. I took off and was trying to get us out of there.

"Bella get your cell phone out and call Jacob and tell him to get your aunt and Claire into your aunt's car and tell him to drive. Tell him just to go somewhere far. And not anywhere near your house or mine."

"Ok" She called and told him and he didn't question her. "Now what?"

"Ok we are going to get to your house and get in your car and I'm driving. Give me your keys"

She pulled out her keys and handed them to me.

"When we get close to the house you take the wheel and I will jump out and run to the car first and then you stop the gator but don't turn it off and run to…"

There were gun shots coming from behind us. "Get down Bella" she got down and I drove us to the house. We got to the house and in her car and onto the freeway before the goons were even in my sight. I looked over at Bella and saw that there was blood running down her shoulder.

"Bella!" I pointed at the blood.

"Wow I must have been skimmed by one of the bullets. Just drive, I'm fine."

"Bella as soon as we get rid of them we will go to the hospital."

"Ok well do you care to start explaining 'them'??"

"Well in a nut shell my dad is a horrible gambler and he owes their boss about $10,000,000"

"Then why doesn't he just pay them? You guys have the money."

"I don't know, he always says he is going to then never does."

"What if you went and took the money from your dad and paid them for your dad?"

"He would never allow me to take out $10,000,000."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"Well I'm going to drive us somewhere, not sure where yet, and then we will just wait it out." The gun shots started again and broke the back window of her car. "Bella get down!" She got down and I tried to get out of the way.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you more then life itself."

"I love you just as much." The gun shots continued and I turned off the road and tried to get away from them.

"Oh and love?"

"Yes"

"I will buy you a new car."

"Ha-ha ok" I took her hand and kissed it. She just smiled and reached in the back. She pulled out a first aid kit and tried to bandage her cut up as much as she could.

"Love I am so sorry for all of this"

"It's ok; don't forget what we told each other a month back."

"For better and worse with or without a ring" we both said at the same time. A month back we were sitting together in the cottage and we both turned to each other and confused our love to each other. That we would be together forever and that we would always love each other.

We made it to a mall and parked in a spot that was mostly covered and then we went in to the mall.

"Ok love we are going to get something quick to eat and then we are going to go in the costume store and get a couple costumes."

"Umm may I ask for what?"

"So we can hide from them"

"Ok" We both got Chinese and ate fast and then went into the costume store.

"Ok what kind of costumes do we need?"

"Something that looks natural and sort or normal"

"Ok wigs"

We went to the wigs section and Bella put on a short blonde wig and made it look real. "Wow!"

"So we will be getting this" Then she put on a red head braided wig on and it looked good too.

She put a blonde wig on me and it was different but it worked. Then we found a thing that made me look bald. This was funny but we got it. The next thing we got was wedding rings and glasses. I got a pair of sunglasses and a pair of regular glasses for each of us.

"Ok what else? Wigs and glasses aren't going to be enough."

"Umm well how open are you love?"

"Well we are going to go all the way so lets just do this, what do you have in mind?"

"How about this?" I help up a sympathy belly for her. "Edward, you want me to be pregnant?"

"Well it will be a good disguise because they are not going to be able to know it's you or me."

"Ok fine but guess what mister, your turn." She came back with a mustache that would go with the blonde wig.

"Love no; you know I can't stand a mustache."

"Nope you are wearing it because I have to wear this." She held up the belly.

"Fine we will stop at a clothing store on our way out."

"Ok" we went and checked out and the we went into wal-mart on our way out of the mall. She got a black skirt and a pair of jeans and shirts for both of them. Then she got a dress and a pair of jeans and a shirt in the maternity section. I got a pair of dress pants and 2 pairs of jeans and a couple shirts then we went and got some different shoes and the we checked out.

"Ok let's go to the car and get changed."

"Ok" we went in the car and got in the back seat and we laid the seat down so that there was more room. The windows were tinted so we were worried about people seeing us. I got my dress pants and my dress shirt on. I put the blonde wig on and the mustache.

"Edward help me" She had the belly on most of the way and all I had to do was zip it up. She put on the dress and the dress shoes. It was a beautiful red dress that was made of a beautiful silk and it looked amazing on her.

"Wow"

"What Edward?"

"You look amazing"

"Umm FYI I'm pregnant!"

"Yeah but that color on you is amazing"

"Well thank you; now let's go check in to a hotel so I can get this off."

"Ok" I helped her get in the front seat and then I got in the driver's seat and drove away. We went to a nice hotel and went in. I was hold her hand and we were walking in and Bella whispered to me, "You owe me because I feel like I'm going to die. This is about 30 lbs."

"I'm sorry love"

"Evening Sir how may I help you tonight?"

"My wife and I would like a suit please"

"Ok how long are you planning to stay?"

"Just the night thank you"

"Ok then that will be $320.83. Would you like us to help you with your luggage?"

"Umm yes thank you" I handed them the suit cases that we bought too.

We went up in the elevator and as I turned around, out of the corner of my eye I saw the goons that were after my dad and us. Bella must have to because I heard her say under her breath "shit"

We made it up to the room and I gave the man a tip and we locked the door.

"Umm ok so this makes things worse!" Bella was pacing and had her hand on her back and the other was being thrown in the air as she talked.

"Love just calm down, they don't know it's us."

"Yeah but what if they find out?!"

"Everything will be ok"

"But honey if you haven't noticed I have 30 pounds jutting out of my body and I can't really run like before"

"Love I told you everything will be ok"

"Ok" I walked over to her and kissed her. I pulled her close to me and put my hands on the fake belly. "Isn't it weird that this could really be us?"

"Yeah and if this happened our life would just be more connected."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed her one last time. "So what's for dinner?"

"How about we go out to dinner?"

"Fabulous" She put her hand back on her back and started to walk toward the door. I grabbed her hand.

"If something goes bad down there cause a scene."

"We got it under control" she told me as she put her hand on the belly.

"Ok let's do this" We walked down the hallway to the elevator. The doors opened and there stood the goons. Neither of us panicked we just walked onto the elevator.

"Excuse me sir" Bella said trying to make her way on elevator, she said it with a southern accent and I stayed right by her said. He moved aside. "Sorry ma'm"

"Oh no problem darlin'" she said to him. This was so not like Bella to be open and loud.

"Oh wow, man this baby is kicking like crazy tonight" she said putting her hand on her belly.

"When are you due?" the same man asked.

"Oh well we only have about 2 more weeks"

"That's about the same as my wife."

"Oh darlin' where is she? I would love to talk to another woman about this."

"Oh she is at home; I'm on a… trip."

"Oh well you should be home with your wife. It is the best time to be around women."

"Really?"

"Yes, isn't it dear?" She turned to me and winked.

"Oh yes."

"Well gentleman this is our stop thanks."

We started to walk off. "Well Mr. Cullen did you think you could full us?"

"AHH!" Bella bent over and grabbed my hand and acted like she was in pain. The person behind the counter came around and helped me get Bella to the couch that was in the entree way.

"What should I do sir?"

"Call 911"

"Oh god!" she was still talking with a western accent and started screaming in pain. "Oh honey the baby is coming!"

"I know I know sweet heart" I sat next to her holding her hand.

"Mr. Cullen I don't think we are finished here" one of the goons came up behind me and grabbed the back on my shirt and started to pull me up.

"I need to help my wife sir"

"Your wife isn't even pregnant, or your wife"

"Yes she is" Bella screamed out in pain again. The ambulance pulled into the hotel parking lot and came in with the stretcher. I gave Bella a look like now what but she just let them get her on the stretcher. As soon as they got her on there and sat up and screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, my water just broke!" and sure enough there was a puddle on the stretcher. How did she do that?

"Now you think I'm not really pregnant darlin'?" The goon stood there in shock and I was shocked too.

"Ma'm have you been having any pain or contractions today?"

"Well my lower back has been bothering me." She handed me her purse. They lifted her into the ambulance and I jumped in too. As soon as the door was closed she stopped.

"Ok boys, this is how it is, those goons back there are after my husband and I. I am not really pregnant and I would really appreciate someone getting this off of me. We are going to change right now and you guys are going to drop us off at a car dealership. You are going to keep the sirens on until we r out of the view of the guys. Thank you for everything."

"Umm ok?"

"Those guys want to kills us"

"Ok we got your back"

"Thank you gentleman, now Edward hand me my purse." I gave it to her. I was still in shock.

"Oh honey did I forget to tell you that there was a button on the back of this that makes it look like your water broke? I'm sorry"

"Wow" she dumped out her purse and in it were the other wigs and all the clothes.

"How?"

"I'm faster then you think Edward and now you know why I bought the huge bag."

**A/N: Ok guys did you like it? I don't know lol I just started to right and might have gone a little over board but let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time:_ "Oh honey did I forget to tell you that there was a button on the back of this that makes it look like your water broke? I'm sorry"_

"_Wow" she dumped out her purse and in it were the other wigs and all the clothes. _

"_How?"_

"_I'm faster then you think Edward and now you know why I bought the huge bag."_

**Ch. 6 Horrible**

_Edward's POV_

"If it is at all possible I am even more in love with you then before"

"Well thank you baby" We changed really fast and then they dropped us off. Thank god the guy was still open.

"Good evening sir, we are in the search of a car"

"Great night to buy one."

"Yes we need something big and strong, some kind of a truck or SUV"

"Ok well come right this way" he led us to the section where all of his trucks and SUVs were. Bella still had the belly on but she had the jeans on and the red hair. I had the blonde wig still on and jeans and a band t-shirt just not the mustache.

"What color, price range, comfort, child room?" he said as he eyes Bella's big belly. She just smiled and rested her hand on it.

"I would love a black or silver sweet heart" she said to me.

"Well if you follow me this way we have all of our black ones parked." He brought us over to them.

"You know what now that I think about it how about a sports car?"

"Ok sir" he brought us over to a yellow corvette. "We will take it"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Ok this baby is about $26,800"

"Ok" I pulled out the wad of money I had been carrying around from our last stop and counted out $27,000.

"There is a nice tip in there for you too" he handed us the keys and we put the top down and got in.

"Hold on baby" Once we got on the road Bella started to change again. She black wig on that had soft curls and she put on a pair of black leggings and a long purple sweater. She kept the necklace that I got her on. She put on her classic black converse and was ready. She also put on the regular glasses. She didn't have the belly on any more and you could tell she was feeling better.

"Ok let me drive our new baby and you can change."

"Ok" we pulled over and switched. My love had a lead foot and drove fast.

"Darling we may be in a car that can go fast doesn't mean we should."

"Oh but Edward it is so fun and freeing."

"I'm sorry but we don't have the time to get pulled over."

"Ok" she slowed down a little and I finished changing. I put on the bald thing and a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey sports coat. I put my black converse on and my plain glasses too.

"Baby may I ask where we are going?"

"I don't know, maybe you should call your aunt and let her know that you are ok and that she can go back to the house. I guess it's a good thing that its thanksgiving break."

"Ok let's pull over so you can drive"

"Ok" we pulled over in a gas station and Edward got gas and I went to the bathroom and to get us some coffees and sandwiches. When I came out Edward was just finishing pumping gas and was going in to pay and us the bathroom too.

I got in the car and started to dial my aunt's number when the door opened and something pulled me out and covered my mouth as I tried to scream. He also was holding a knife to my neck.

"Now be quiet or we will kill your little boyfriend"

I just nodded. I saw Edward coming out of the bathroom so as soon as he stepped outside and saw me I bit the man's hand and stepped on his foot and kneed him. He bent over in pain and cut my neck and I started to run. Edward jumped in the car and so did I, the guys were chasing after us and I was trying to make the bleeding stop.

"Bella are you ok?!"

"Yeah just pay attention to the road." It was just a small cut so I bandaged it up and put on my black scarf.

"Bella are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Edward" The guys were still behind us and shooting. Bella and I were both staying low. After about 15 minutes we lost them.

"Bella make the call to your aunt before anything else happens."

"Ok" She called her aunt and her aunt only wanted her to be safe. After she got off the phone I felt really bad.

"Baby I am so sorry that you got drug into this. I love you so much and I would never want to put you in danger and look what happened, I put you in a lot of danger and then you got hurt."

"Edward I am fine, I love you and I would not want to be anywhere else but here because it's with you."

"Ok well how about you get some sleep? I will drive and then when you get up you can drive. We can't risk stopping."

"Ok" She put the seat back and started to fall asleep. Once she was asleep I put the top up and put my jacket on her.

By the time she woke up we had made it all the way across Washington and were heading to Idaho. She sat up, "Good morning"

"Morning Love"

"How long was I out for?"

"Only about 3 hours, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"No I will drive for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok we will pull over when we hit Idaho. There is no sign of the goons"

"Ok" we were about 30 minutes out of Idaho. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm honestly not sure"

"Well where are we going to get money?"

"Well I talked to my dad while you were sleeping and he said that he would keep depositing money in my account."

"Edward what about school? And our life?"

"I know I'm trying to figure it out. I'm sorry"

"I trust you and will be here no matter what"

"Ok" We got to a gas station in Idaho and we both went into the bathroom and got some food and we got more gas. We got back in the car and she was driving.

_Bella's POV_

We got on the road and Edward told me which direction to go and then he put the seat back and fell asleep. After I knew he was asleep I called Alice.

"Hey Alice it's Bella"

"_Bella are you guys ok?"_

"Yeah but I need to talk to you about something"

"_Anything, what is it?"_

"Alice I think I'm pregnant and I don't know how, when, and or where to tell Edward. How do you think he is going to take it?"

"_Oh Bella, he will be happy, I know you guys are in high school but he loves you more then anything in this world. He will understand."_

"I know he will understand but this whole being on the run is putting a lot of stress on him and I just don't want to add to it. But Alice you should have seen him when I had the sympathy belly on. He looked happy and proud and I wasn't even really pregnant."

"_Bella, Edward has been waiting for a girl like you to come along for his whole life. He loves you and will be really happy."_

"Ok Alice thank you so much"

"_Bella anytime and don't worry everything will work out for the best. And remember our family loves you like you are part of it. This will just make it official"_

"Thanks Alice"

_Edward's POV_

Bella was pregnant? And she was worried about telling me? Oh my god, my poor Bella. She has been living with this for who knows how long and has told me. She has been worrying about this with no support from anyone. I felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. I sat up and looked at her.

"Oh Edward, umm how did you sleep? It has only been about an hour"

"I know, love why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant" She didn't say anything she just stopped the car and got out and started to pace behind the car. I jumped out and went to her.

"Baby I'm not mad" I pulled her into a hug.

"I know but I just didn't want you to find out this way. And I'm sorry that I got pregnant, I'm so sorry."

"Oh love…we both did this. And I'm so happy. I could never be mad at you for anything. And this is not a bad thing love."

"I know but I just feel horrible and you don't need this while we are lie running from people that are trying to kill us."

"Baby it is ok, we will be home soon. Now I think that we need to stop and go and take a nice shower and get a good night sleep."

"Let's wait until we get farther away."

"Ok"

_1 day later_

"Hi we would like 1 suit please."

"Ok here is your key, Room 4345"

"Ok thank you" We went up to the room and I picked Bella up and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down and I laid down next to her. "You have no idea how great this feels."

"Oh yes I do" We laid there for about ten minutes then she got up and went in the bathroom.

"Oh thank god!" She went in and I heard the water start to run. She was drawing a bath and I could smell the black raspberry vanilla soap that she always wore. It was one of my favorite smells in the world. I got up and walked in there and she was just getting in. All the lights were out but there was about 25 candles lit all around the bathroom. She sat down in all the bubbles and I could just see that this is what she needed.

"This is amazing"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" so I took off all of my clothes and slowly made my way into the four person size bath tub and went and sat by my baby.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she moved over toward me and laid her head down on my chest. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we are in Colorado now so we should be good. We will just lay low here for like 2 days and then we will head back."

"No honey I mean about us and this baby."

"Well how far along are you?"

"I don't know maybe like 4 weeks"

"Well that means we have another 36 weeks to figure this all out."

"Babe I'm being serious"

"I know love; we will go back home and sit down and think it out."

"Ok well at least I won't be showing for homecoming."

"Yeah, we still have to get my vest and tie"

"Yeah" The water started to get cold so we decided to get out and go to sleep. She got out and wrapped up in a robe and clipped up her hair. She went out into the bedroom and I wrapped up in the other robe and let out the water. I walked out into the bedroom and Bella was lying on the bed and already close to being asleep. I curled into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned and faced me and snuggled her face into my chest. I pulled the blankets over us and shut off the light. We fell asleep there and it was just about the best sleep I had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time:_ "Yeah" The water started to get cold so we decided to get out and go to sleep. She got out and wrapped up in a robe and clipped up her hair. She went out into the bedroom and I wrapped up in the other robe and let out the water. I walked out into the bedroom and Bella was lying on the bed and already close to being asleep. I curled into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned and faced me and snuggled her face into my chest. I pulled the blankets over us and shut off the light. We fell asleep there and it was just about the best sleep I had ever had._

**Ch. 7 Clearly Didn't Care**

_Edward's POV_

In the morning I woke up and Bella was still sleeping in my arms. She was facing the other way and had her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she started to wake up.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to wake you up"

"No it's ok, good morning"

"Good Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing with you in my arms, how about you love?"

"I slept great."

"That's good"

"Yeah" She crawled up closer to my face and started to kiss me. I kissed back and she started to undo the tie on her robe and slowly she slid it off of her shoulders and kissed me again and then she sat up and took it all the way off and started to take off my robe.

"Love did your boobs get bigger?"

"Umm yeah I guess so, part of the whole pregnant thing."

I just kissed her in response. We started to make out for awhile when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service"

"I will get it" She got up and put the robe back on and went to the door. "Coming" She opened the door and them there was a muffled scream and the door closed and locked and then the goons came walking in holding my Bella. She was being held and she had a hand over her mouth and they were holding a gun to her head.

"No!" I started to go over to them.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward, your love will severely suffer for your little acts of love."

"Let her go"

"We will let her go as soon as we get our money. Now I think you should get on the phone with your father and let him know that you need $10,000,000 to save the love of your life. And that we need him to come down here for the other payment that he owes us, his life."

"No I will not put my dad in danger too."

"Then say good bye to little Bella here, oh and your new baby"

"How did you know about the baby?"

"Well we have our ways and let's just say something change when you get pregnant isn't that right Bella?" He walked over to her and stuck his hand in her robe. He felt around and she muffled screams and cries could be heard. He reached around pulled her close and grabbed her ass.

"Stop it!"

"Edward, have you made that phone call yet?"

"Ok, ok, I'm calling right now just stop."

"Good because we wouldn't want to hurt your precious little darling." He punched her in the gut and she moaned in pain and started to lean forward.

"No!" All I thought was, the baby.

"Phone call"

I dialed the phone and I was shaking so bad that I almost dialed the wrong number. I could her Bella crying behind me.

"Dad!"

"_Edward, what's wrong?! Is everything ok?!"_

"Dad I need that money that you owe Zach's boss. He is going to kill Bella if he doesn't get the money and he wants you to come here so that he can get his other payment, your life"

"_Edward how are we going to do this? I can get the money but how are we going to get Bella and not kill me?"_

"I don't know dad I just know that you got yourself into this mess and you are not dragging Bella and I into this."

"_Edward I'm sorry, you were never to be brought into this"_

"Well guess what dad, Bella and I have both been brought into so I suggest you get your ass here or you are going to be saying good bye to me and Bella."

"_Ok I will see you in 4 hours"_

"Ok" I closed the phone.

"He is on his way now let her go"

"Yeah right, she will be released when we get both of our payments."

"Well what if you take me instead of her?" Bella started to moan something that sounded like No!

"Bella stop, I don't want you to be hurt in this whole process."

"Well that's ok because we are not going to switch you two"

"Please"

"WE SAID NO!"

"Ok so what are you going to do for the next 4 hours?"

"I don't know and I don't think it really matters, we will just sit here and wait."

All of a sudden Bella started moving a lot and she held up her hands and started to do sign language.

"She's going to puke!" The guy that was holding her let go and she ran to the trashcan and threw up. I went over and held her hair back.

"It's ok love"

She threw up again and then was done and laid back on me, she was really sick looking.

"Bella are you ok?"

She just shook her head no.

"Can she lie down, she doesn't feel good?"

"Well, umm, yeah I guess, both of you in the bed."

I helped Bella up and we walked slowly over to the bed. I laid her down and then climbed in next to her. She laid her head on my chest and I put my hand on her forehead.

"Umm guys I think she has a fever."

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"Well can you run down to the store and get her some medicine?" She was curled up next to me and she had her hands resting on her stomach, she was in some major pain.

"Guys I'm serious she needs some kind of medical help."

"Well I guess that's just too bad."

"If anything happens to her or that baby, I will hold you personally responsible and you can say good bye to everything that you love."

"Ohh I'm so scared"

"You should be" I gave him a murderous glare.

She was starting to sweat but wanted to be covered. "Can I at least help her take a bath or shower so she can break the fever?"

"I guess" I helped Bella get up and helped her go into the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. He stopped the door, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well I don't want you three goons seeing everything that I have seen and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it very much if you were peeking in on her."

"Fine, but the door stays unlocked"

"Ok" I closed the door and went to draw up a bath. "Bella I will try everything I can to get you to a hospital"

"Edward, I'm fine, it's called acting and you are doing a fine job yourself."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm fine, the puke was real morning sickness but everything else was fake, thank you for going along with it and saying I had a fever."

"Bella you really do feel like you have a fever"

"Baby I'm fine, now I'm going to keep up the act and you really need them to get me some medicine."

"Ok but why?"

"Because 1 guy can't get medicine by himself so 2 of them will go and that leaves 1 and we can take him. If we just get him out the door and get the door locked we can go down the fire escape and jump into the car. The top is still down and last night I looked out the window and it is right under our fire escape."

"Ok"

She really did take a bath and then we walked out there and I was helping her to the bed. She was depending on me a lot and we got to the bed and she laid down. She put some make up on in the bathroom so it made her look extremely pale and she put dark circles under her eyes. She rolled over and was looking at me.

"Honey can you get me some *cough, cough* ice water?"

"Yes love" I walked over to the mini fridge and got her a bottle of water. "Can someone please get her some medicine?"

"No go back to the bed."

"But she really needs it, she does not look good, so can you please go down to the store and just get her some medicine?"

"Fine! Max, Steve, go down and get the medicine!"

"Uhh sir what kind medicine do we get ahh sir?"

"You two are idiots; I will go with Steve, Max you stay here"

"Ok sir" The goons left and Max sat on the other bed and just watched TV. I was sitting with my back against the head board and Bella was laying next to me with her back to me and I was rubbing her back and running my fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling love?"

"Everything hurts" she turned over and faced me and lipped "we have about 5 minutes until they are back".

"Edward I think I'm going to be sick." She got up and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up again. I ran after her and held her hair back. I went and closed the door and we took off our robes and put on our regular clothes. Bella put on a grey v-neck sweater and dark wash jeans with her converse. She put the robe back over it and you couldn't tell except for the converse. I put on a band t-shirt and jeans and my converse too. I put the robe pack on and then we went out. Bella put on the act again and I helped her.

"Hey why do you two have shoes on?!" She ripped off her robe and kneed him then when he bent over in pain she kicked him in the head and he fell on the floor. Then she went and stepped on his neck cutting off his oxygen. "If you run down to your little friends as soon as we leave this room, the pain you are feeling right now, I will make the pain you are going to feel later ten times as bad."

And just shook his head slightly and tried to get air. She let go and took off for the window. I was in shock that she could do that.

"Edward stop drooling and lets go" I followed her and we went out the fire escape and then at the last level we jumped into our car. I landed in the driver's seat and Bella landed in the passenger seat.

"Edward now what?"

"We go home"

"Edward we can't just leave your dad here alone and in danger"

"He isn't even here"

"Yeah but he is on his way"

"So what, he clearly didn't care that he drug me and you into this, so why should we care about him?"

"Because he is still your dad!"

"Bella he didn't care that you were being held at gun point."

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't and I don't care what you say I'm helping him"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to and that will be with or without your help but if it's without I understand that you want nothing to do with me and that's ok"

"Bella I love you!"

"I know but I want to help your dad and you are all "No he is selfish""

"He is selfish"

"I know but we still can't just let him go and die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

Last Time_: "Bella I love you!"_

"_I know but I want to help your dad and you are all "No he is selfish""_

"_He is selfish"_

"_I know but we still can't just let him go and die."_

**Ch. 8 We are having this baby**

_Edward's POV_

"Well I am getting you home and safe."

"Edward, I am not leaving your dad"

She gave me a look like keep going. I gave her a weird look and she mouthed. "The car has a speaker that they are listening to"

"Yes we are!"

"Edward Cullen, let me out of this car!"

"Bella I am not leaving you here"

"Why? Not you're leaving your own father here"

"Yeah but he can take care of himself"

"No" She started to open the door and I slammed on the brakes. She kissed me quietly and got out. She stood there and I looked confused. She motioned for me to leave but I wasn't going far. I drove out of her sight but I could still see her. I saw her start walking back in the direction we came and then I saw the black SUVs that were chasing us and they stopped and pulled her in while covering her mouth.

I pulled out of the parking spot and followed the SUV. I rested my arm on the arm rest and I felt something, I looked down to see a note.

_Edward, _

_Your father is on his way here with police, if you are reading this then I let them take me hostage. This is to save you and your father. If this plan goes wrong I want you to know that I will always and forever love you. You are the love of my life, but you already know that because I am carrying your child. Stay away from the SUVs and be safe. Your father will be calling you at 3:47pm sharp and he will explain everything._

_Love Always,_

_Your Bella 3_

I stopped the car and hit my hand on the stirring wheel, "Dammit!" I looked at the clock and it was 3:45, only two more minutes and I would know what all this was about and why in God's name my dad would put Bella in danger to save his own ass.

My phone rang and I got out and answered it.

"What the hell is your problem dad?!"

"_Edward she told me she was going to do it weather I helped her or not, she wanted to get you out."_

"Well now we are going to have to get her out!"

"_We will, she ate a tracking device when I was on the phone with her so right now I am on my way there with the swat team and we will find her. I need you to meet us at their meeting place. The way the tracker is leading it's heading to an old house about a mile away from your hotel. I will text you the address and I want you to meet us there."_

"Ok just make sure she is ok"

"_She will be"_

We hung up and drove to the address that he text me. He said that the goons just got there and my dad was just coming up to it. When I pulled up there were police cars and an ambulance surrounding the house. The SWAT team was closing in on the house and there were gun shots inside and screams. One sounded like Bella and I started to run to the house.

"BELLA!"

The cops stopped me and held me back. "Sir she will be ok"

"I need to save her"

"We are getting her"

They made me sit behind the lines and wait. The SWAT team got into the house and there were more gun shots and screams. Four guys were carried out in hand cuffs and I was waiting to see Bella. When she finally came out of the house she was limping and had a guy helping her. I ran up to her and held her in my arms.

"Bella why would you do anything that stupid?!"

"I was trying to save you and your dad" she started crying and I still hadn't let go of her.

"I know and all that matters is your ok. I love you, I love you, I love you so much!"

"I love you too! I am so sorry! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!"

I kissed her so much and I held her in my arms. She was still limping and I helped her to the ambulance.

"She has a few cuts and bruises and is pregnant." I saw out of the corner of my eye my dad's face. His jaw dropped but I didn't turn to say anything. She got into the ambulance and I got in with her and they drove us to the closest hospital. They let us out and we went inside and they took Bella straight up to the maternity ward and I went with her. As soon as we got up there, they got her in a gown and started an exam.

"Bella I'm Dr. Jenkins and I will be taking care of you today, do you mind if I put your legs in the stirrups and take a look?"

"No that's fine"

"Have you had an exam since you discovered you were pregnant?"

"No"

"Do you have any idea about as to how far along you might be?"

"I would say maybe about 6 or 8 weeks, I'm not sure"

"Ok well we will check you out and do a sonogram just to make sure your baby is doing ok."

"Thank you"

"No problem" he started the exam and I just sat there and held her hand. I could tell that Bella was a little uncomfortable with another man looking at her woman hood let alone examining it. I held her hand and kept kissing her forehead. "I love you Bella, with all my heart."

"I love you too Edward."

"Ok everything looks good down here; let's take a look at the baby. Is it ok if I pull up your shirt to do the sonogram?"

"Yeah" I could tell that she was starting to like the way that he asked before doing stuff, it made her a little more comfortable.

He lifted her shirt and she looked like she was already getting a tiny bump but I thought it was too early. He felt around a little before putting the gel on her. The screen came on and we got to see something that looked like a lima bean.

"Ok guys there is your little baby" he circles around the lima bean and I kissed Bella.

"Everything looks good with the baby; I would guess that you are about 9 weeks along."

"Umm Dr. Jenkins, isn't it too soon for her to be showing?"

"No not really, I mean she isn't showing much but we will keep an eye on it because we will have to watch for diseases that can cause swelling and poor circulation to you and the baby."

"Wow I wish you were back home" Bella said.

"Oh where are you guys from? I'm not usually here, my dad is the head doctor here and needed some help and I was on vacation here."

"Oh we are from Forks, Washington."

"Well my office is in Port Angles, Washington."

"Oh well you just became my doctor."

"Ha-ha ok" He cleaned Bella up and we left, we went out to the waiting room to see my dad. He stood up and walked up to us.

"When were you two planning on telling us that you were having a baby at 17 years old?!"

I turned to him, "When were you going to tell me that you were using my girlfriend for your own safety?!"

"I told you though"

"And so did we" I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her out of the hospital. We got in the bus my dad sent for us. I let Bella get in first and then I got in next to her and put my arm around her and pulled her close. We were sitting on couch. We were in a tour bus that had a bed, bathroom, kitchen thing, table, and a couch and two chairs.

"Bella I'm sorry for everything that has happened, when we get I will buy you a new car and we will go back to our normal lives."

"We won't go back to normal" I saw a few tears escape her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because your dad is right, we are 17 and I'm pregnant" and she started to cry.

"Baby, don't worry about this, we have options and we are both going to be 18 in like six months."

"And in six months I will be eight months pregnant"

"Baby we don't have to do this"

"Edward, I can't have an abortion"

"Well what about adoption?"

"You can't honestly say that you are ok with having a child and then giving it up."

"Ok well no, but if that's what make you happy then I'm ok with it."

"I just wish that this was three or four years down the road."

"I know, I'm sorry this happened"

"I mean if we keep this baby my senior year is down the tubes, no college, and no nothing."

"And my senior year, honey if we keep this baby, we are doing it together."

"Ok so let's make a list of reasons to keep the baby and reasons to not keep the baby."

_Keep the baby_

_We are against abortion_

_We love each other and would be in this together_

_This could be our only chance of getting pregnant, if something were to happen_

_Give up the baby_

_This baby's life may be better with someone else_

_We could make a family that can't have kids happy_

_We aren't ready to be parents_

_Senior year_

_Our future_

_Our families_

_Our lives_

"Ok Bella hear me out, there may be more that can go on these lists but whatever our decision is I don't want you or me to ever regret it and if you would like my choice, even though I will support you in whatever you want, I say we keep the baby."

"Oh thank God because that's what I want to do. Our lives may not be ready for this, and our futures might change, but I would feel horrible with one of our children walking around on this Earth, not in our control." She was still slightly crying but she kissed me.

"Bella we are having this baby, and we will give this baby the best life that we can."

"I love you Edward"

"I love you so much Bella" I kissed her again. "We have about an eight hour drive home so let's get some rest."

"Ok" We got up and went to the back of the bus and laid down in the bed. We covered up and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and we fell asleep. In about four hours the bus driver called in the back to tell us that we were at a truck stop to get gas, food, and use the bathroom if we wanted.

"Bella, love, we are at a truck stop, do you want a coffee?"

"I can't have coffee, I'm pregnant Edward"

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot that you couldn't have a lot of caffeine. Do you want to get out and get some food?"

"Sure" We got out and went in. We ordered a pizza and grabbed a bag of chips and some pop.

"Edward, will you grab me some ice cream?"

"Sure love what kind?"

"Umm anything with coconut, cherries, and or strawberry syrup."

"Baby I didn't think you liked coconut or cherries?"

"I don't but the baby thinks it might be good"

"Ok" I laughed a little and went and got her some ice cream. We got on the bus and started to drive again. She two pieces of pizza, some chips and a whole two pints of ice cream. I had no idea anyone could like ice cream that much. Bella and I had been dating for a while now and I have only seen her eat ice cream once. She sat back and got a weird look on her face.

"Love are you ok?"

She got up and ran to the bathroom on the bus and threw up everything she just ate. I followed her in there and held her hair back and rubbed her back. She got up and brushed her teeth and then went and laid down in the bed. She looked really pale and looked like she might get sick again.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah" She was laying down rubbing her stomach. She looked really sick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah my stomach is just really upset." I went and laid down next to her. She started to look like she was in pain.

"Bella, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel that good either; I have horrible cramps and really bad heartburn. I feel like my insides are on fire."

"Well the doctor said that heartburn was normal"

"This feels like horrible PMS."

"What can I do to help you feel more comfortable?"

"Nothing except turn the air on in here it is so hot"

_**A/N: Well guys, they are keeping the baby, the mood swings are coming up next. Did you like the ending to our action chase? I wasn't really sure how to end it so that's how it came out. Oh well lol. I hope that you guys liked the chapter.**_

_**Check out my new story "Love That Will Last" It's a Leah, Jacob story. They are my favorite pair and I wish that's how it really would have happened. So read it and find out the adventures that go on in their lives.**_

_**Happy Readings!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

**Ch. 9- Be Back Later**

_Edward's POV_

Bella was now ten weeks pregnant and had crazy moods. She would be happy one minute and nasty the next. She was crazy but I loved her. I was going over to her house at 5 because her aunt and brother weren't going to be home and she didn't want to be home alone. I was driving over there and I picked up some movies and ice cream for her. When I got there her aunt was still home but she was getting ready to leave. I went up to the door and knocked on the door and Bella answered. She was wearing jeans and a tank top. She only had a little bump that you really had to look for. I came in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hello love"

"Hi babe" I came in and her aunt was just grabbing her things. Jake was already gone, my guess is at Claire's house. Bella lead me over to the couch and sat down. She sat down and I sat down next to her and put my arm around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on me.

"I missed you"

"I miss you too love" I kissed her forehead.

"Bella I'm leaving, there's money on the table if you guys want to order pizza. Lock the doors and be safe. I will be home in the morning. I took the over night shift at the hospital."

"Ok bye Aunt Sophie"

"Bye Miss Swan"

"Bye kids" She left and Bella got closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and started to nibble on my lower lip, begging for entrance. Slowly I opened my mouth and our tongues started to dance together. She pushed me back on the couch and got on top of me. We broke for just seconds to get air. She started to kiss me again and played with the bottom of my shirt. She started to glide it up my chest, feeling my chest as she went. I kissed her harder and she ran her hands threw my hair. When we broke for more air I stopped her.

"Wow, what got into you?"

"I don't know, you just look so irresistible in that tight shirt and jeans." She started to kiss me again, harder now. Our tongues continued to dance and our breathing got heavier. She pulled off her tank top and had a cut little pink bra on with a bow in the middle. When she sat up to take off her shirt I could see the little bump caused by our baby. I instantly, without thinking put my hand on it. She stopped what she was doing and put her hand over mine.

"Amazing isn't it?" She looked at me with pure love and care in her eyes. I leaned up and she met me half way and we kissed without removing our hands. We broke apart, "Bella I love you"

"I love you too Edward." She put her shirt back on.

"Hey wait what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"I thought you were in the mood?"

"No I guess not, sorry"

"It's ok" I sat up and pulled my shirt down and put my arm around her again. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Love you"

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and then hit play on the movie. I ordered pizza for us half way through the movie. I don't know why but we were watching Juno. It was kind of ironic because Bella and I were a couple that got pregnant but we weren't giving our baby up. She started crying at the end of the movie and I held her in my arms. When the movie was over the pizza was here. I went to the door, paid the guy and then brought the pizza inside. I set it on the coffee table and sat on the floor with my back again the couch. Bella came and sat on the floor with me and leaned against me while we ate.

"So homecoming is tomorrow are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm going to get my hair done at 2 and then coming home and getting ready."

"Ok I am picking up the flowers before I come over and I will pick you up at like 5 because homecoming starts at 7 and we can go out to dinner first."

"Ok and I tried on my dress yesterday to make sure it still fit and it does, thank God." I kissed her again. "You look so beautiful tonight love"

"Well thank you" We ate our pizza and then watched the Dark Knight and it was amazing. After the movie was over Bella was almost asleep. She got up when it was over though, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and then I will be back down."

"Ok"

"Unless you would like to join me?"

"No love, I'm good."

"Ok" she went upstairs and took a shower. She came back down in cute little shorts and a sweatshirt. She brought down a pillow and a blanket too and laid back down on the couch. She curled up with me and started to fall asleep. I kissed her forehead.

"Good night, love"

"Good night Edward, I love you."

"I love you too"

She fell asleep fast and I covered her up and she was lying on my chest. I fell asleep shortly after that and I woke up to my alarm on my phone at 6 o'clock in the morning. I gently woke up Bella.

"Honey, I have to go, it's time to get up." I kissed her forehead and she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes but then she ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. I followed her and held her hair back. When she was done she got up and brushed her teeth.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome love." We went back out to the living room and I hugged her goodbye and kissed her. She had her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know me either." I kissed her again and then she stepped back. I placed my hand on her little belly and kissed her again.

"I will see you tonight, love"

"Can't wait" She kissed me again and then watched me walk out to my car. I turned around and got in the car and looked out the window at her and she was standing in the door way with her hand on her belly. I drove home and went and laid down in bed when I got there. I woke up at about 11 and got a shower. When I got out I went downstairs and had some lunch. I ate it fast and then watched some TV. Alice was bouncing around the house like a crazy person.

"Edward aren't you just so excited about tonight?! I am like so excited!"

"Ok Alice take your excitement to Racheal's or Jasper's because right now you are just irritating."

"Someone is being a Debby Downer today."

"Alice just go"

"Fine, fine, grumpy gills"

She went up stairs and started to get ready. It was about 4 o'clock before I started to get dressed but I went upstairs, fixed my hair, put on my dress pants, and my tie. By the time I was putting on my shoes my parents were home and wanted a picture of Alice and I, she came downstairs after I was already down there and she did look so pretty.

"Alice you look gorgeous"

"Thank you Edward, you look pretty handsome yourself."

We took the pictures and then I drove over to Bella's. I picked up the flowers on my way and I got there right at 5. I went and knocked on the door and Bella answered the door. She had her hair in long perfect curls and the amazing red dress on. She had high heels that were the perfect shade of red to match the dress. She looked up at me and I was smiling. She kissed me.

"Baby you look so beautiful"

"Thank you, you look so nice too" I went in the house and gave her the flower. I put it on her wrist and she put mine on me. I bent down and kissed her after she put mine on and then we said good bye to her aunt and left. I drove us to a nice restaurant and we sat down and ate. She ordered mushroom ravioli and I had cheese raviolis. When we were done we went to the dance. We were walking in and Bella was nervous, I could tell. I stopped us, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just feel weird and unwelcome."

"Why?"

"I don't know because I'm pregnant and going to homecoming."

"Yeah but you look so beautiful tonight"

"Thank you"

"Now let's go in there and if anyone says anything I will beat their asses."

"Ok" She laughed a little and then we went in. Nobody said anything all night. We danced and had fun. Finally it was the last song, Love Story came on. Went up to Bella, "Love can I have this dance?"

"Of course" I pulled her into my arms and slowly we began to dance. She laid her head on my chest and her arms around my neck. We danced close until the song was over. Everyone started to leave but Bella and I kept dancing. Alice and Jasper came over and tapped us on the shoulder.

"Guys it's over"

"Ok" We broke apart and she grabbed my hand so I couldn't go far. I turned around and kissed her then we started to walk out of the gym. Bella laid her head on my shoulder as we walked and then we got to the car and I drove her home. When we got to the house I walked her to the door, kissed her gently good night and then watched her go into the house. I went home and had a huge grin on my face the whole drive home. My parents were waiting to hear what happened when I got home but I just told them that it was great and then I went up to bed.

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I opened it and I had a text message from Bella.

_Good morning sweetheart. I love you so much and had an amazing time last night just thought that I would tell you that._

_Bella_

I just smiled. I loved her so much and she was so sweet all the time. I text her back,

_Good morning to you too. And I love you more. Thank you for making my homecoming night so amazing._

_Edward_

I was going to see her today, we were going to a dinner with my family tonight and I was picking her up at about 4 o'clock.

_A couple hours later_

I went to go and pick up Bella and she came out wearing a soft black short dress. She had on a heart necklace on and her hair in soft curls. She had black heels on and she was carrying a zebra print sweater. She got in the car and kissed me.

"I'm not over dressed am I?"

"No you look good, we are going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant so you look beautiful" I kissed her again. I drove us to my house and we went in.

"Mom, Dad, Bella and I are ready."

"Ok Edward, your father and I will be done in a couple minutes, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett are meeting us at the restaurant and so are grandma and grandpa."

"Oh ok, Bella and I will just meet you guys there too"

"Ok be careful" I grabbed my jacket and we left. I was wearing a pair of dress pants and a red dress shirt with no tie. Bella grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant and I could tell she was nervous. I stopped and looked at her.

"Love it will be ok, what are you so nervous about?"

"Well what are your grandparents going to think?"

"Baby, don't worry about them, but I will tell you, my grandma and grandpa can be very…flat out…like they don't hold a lot of comments back. So if they make comments don't take it personally."

"Ok just sit by me"

"Of course I will" I kissed her and then we went in. My parents and Grandparents weren't there yet but everyone else was. We went and sat down. Bella sat down next to Emmett and I sat next to her. Her and Emmett had really been close since Bella and I started dating.

"What's up Bella?"

"Nothing Emmett just wishing this night was over."

"Oh don't worry their grandparents aren't that bad."

"Ok" She grabbed my hand and placed the other on her little bump. I placed my hand that she was holding on her knee and she put hers over mine. I kissed her and then my grandparents and parents walked in. We all stood and I introduced Bella to my grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Bella"

"Oh is this the one that you knocked up Edward?"

"Yes Grandpa, Bella and I are having a baby."

"Well you are just too damn young." We let it that comment go, "It's nice to meet you" Bella shook both of their hands. We all sat down and I grabbed Bella's hand again. We ordered and our drinks came. That's when the comments flew.

"So how are you two planning to raise this baby?"

"Well Grandma we are planning of moving in together over the summer and raise the baby like that"

"Esme, you approve of this?!"

"Yes mother I do"

"Well these two are just immature, teenagers that happened to screw up their lives in one stupid night."

"Yes and my grandson is not going to be forced into a marriage or a relationship with some slut that couldn't keep her legs shut."

"Grandpa!" Alice and I both said at the same time.

"Well its true Edward, your little slut over there is going to screw up your life and hold you down to a child that you don't even want."

"Grandpa, I want this child and it is not screwing up my life, I love her and if you can't accept that, well I'm sorry."

"Edward you can barley say you love this whore, you have been dating just long enough to get her pregnant"

I looked over at Bella and she sat back in her chair and looked like she was going to cry. Emmett put his hand on her arm. She looked over at him and said thank you.

"I love Bella and this baby, so don't put words in my mouth and say that I don't love her."

"Edward, you have a fat whore for a girlfriend and now she is pregnant!"

"I have to go to the bathroom" Bella excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom. I followed her and stopped her before she got into the bathroom. She was in tears and had mascara running down her face. She wiped her face and turned around.

"I'm fine I just have to go to the bathroom, Edward"

"Honey, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"No it's fine; I have to try to get along with your grandparents. They are apart of your family and I want them to like me."

"You don't have to be here. Let's go"

"No Edward I need to go back out there"

"Love you don't"

"Yeah I do" She went in the bathroom and told me to go back to the table. I went to the table and sat down.

"Well where is your slut?"

"Grandma! Stop calling her that!"

"Well she is"

"Well she has a name!"

"Edward don't yell at your grandmother"

"Well dad she is being so disrespectful to Bella, and Bella doesn't need that"

"Edward, don't yell at your grandparents." Bella was coming back to the table and she say down. I grabbed her hand. The food came shortly after that.

We all started to eat and then it started again.

"So what are you planning to name this abomination?"

"Our baby is not an abomination."

"Well what am I suppose to call it? Surely I'm not calling something being carried in a whore my great grandchild."

Alice broke into the conversation, "Well my niece or nephew is NOT an abomination Grandma and my best friend is not a whore." That shut then up until the checks came and then the bill was paid and we started to get up to leave.

"Well good luck with this disgrace of a child. I will tell you that my husband and I are outraged by this eyesore that you call your girlfriend."

"Goodnight Grandma and Grandpa." We got in the car and I started to drive Bella home. She didn't say anything the whole way home she just held my hand and looked out the window. We got to her house and she kissed me and then got out of the car and walked up to the house.

I got out, "Bella I'm sorry"

"No Edward I'm sorry, I did ruin your life, and I am a fat whore, a slut, and an eyesore. I'm sorry that I disgraced your grandparents but they are right, we are stupid teenagers and I happened to get pregnant and screw up both of our lives." She walked in the house and went up to her room. Before I got in the car I looked up at her window and she was closing the curtains and I saw tears running down her face. I text her,

_Bella, can I please come in? I'm sorry._

She texted back.

_No I just want to be alone._

I went home and would be back later. I loved her and I felt so bad that this happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

**Ch. 10- A Winter Wonder Land**

_Edward's POV_

I drove back to Bella's house at about 9 and her aunt wasn't home but I knew Jacob would be. I went up to the door and knocked on the door. Jacob answered the door and had a dirty look on his face. He didn't say anything just let me in. I went in and there was nothing to be heard but the muffled cries of Bella.

"You did this"

"Let me fix this please?"

"10 minutes"

"Ok" I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Jake I don't want to talk about it"

"It's me"

"Go away Edward"

"Please let me in babe, I love you"

"Well your grandparents hate me and just told the truth. They hate me and I'm just a fat, pregnant whore that's ruining everyone's life"

"Bella please just let me in" She got up and opened the door and then went back to the bed. She laid down on her side and had her hand on her belly and was pulling the zebra print comforter over her head. I went and laid down next to her and slowly pulled the covers down to see the face of my beautiful girlfriend. Her face was covered in mascara and tear stains.

"Honey I am so sorry, I tried to stop them. I am so sorry that they were so rude and inconsiderate. This baby is one of the most amazing things that is happening." I slid my hand under her comforter and placed my hand on her little bump.

"I love you and if you were really a whore, I wouldn't be with you. You are not a slut, or a whore, or a fat whore. You are my gorgeous, adorable, beautiful, pregnant girlfriend and I wouldn't want you any other way." I kissed her forehead and wiped some of her tear stains away. "Bella, I love you so much and my grandparents are too rude for their own good. I'm sorry that I ever thought it would be ok to meet them or to be there with them for a long period of time. Please don't let them think that they are the only thing that matters, they are like .3% in the 100% of our life and don't worry, when they see this baby they will pretty much get over it."

"Ok" She didn't say much but I didn't expect her too. She had just gotten called a fat whore, a slut, and her baby just got called an abomination.

I kissed her on the lips and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head in my chest and I felt a few tears making my shirt wet. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chest.

"I love you"

"Bella I love you so much" She laid down next to me and started to fall asleep. She had cried for about three hours straight so I would imagine she would be tired. I just laid there with her in my arms and let her sleep. Jake came and peeked his head in the door but saw she was sleeping and gave me a thumbs up and left. She slept for quite awhile and I fell asleep too. I was woken up by Bella running to the bathroom. I followed her in there half asleep and held back her curls. When she was done she brushed her teeth and went to go lay down again. It was 4:30 in the morning so I laid back down with her too.

"Babe, what time is your aunt going to be home?"

"She won't be home till Sunday"

"Wow so you and Jake are home all week alone?"

"Yeah I was going to tell you after dinner but…"

"Ok, well then let's go back to sleep" I pulled her back over to me and we fell asleep again. We didn't wake up until about 11 o'clock in the afternoon. I got up first and went to the bathroom. Then I went back into her bedroom and she was getting dressed. She was standing in her closet with just a bra and panties on. I walked over to her and kissed her neck as I put my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck a few times and the kissed her ear and her cheek and down her back.

"Edward…" She turned and faced me. I kissed down her collar bone and to her perfect breasts and I kissed her there for a couple seconds then I kept going to down and kissed her little bump. Then I stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I let her finish getting dressed then we went down stairs and Jake had ordered some pizza. So we grabbed a few slices and went to sit in the living room. We ate our pizza and just relaxed.

_6 weeks later_

Bella was now about 16 weeks pregnant which put her at 4 months. Today was Sunday and Monday we don't have school. I was taking Bella to a Christmas party that my parents were having. It was a week before Christmas and Bella was going to the Alps with my family for Christmas. We were leaving in two days and I was thrilled that she was going with us. My parents were totally ok with Bella being pregnant at this young. I think they were more ok with it because my mom got pregnant at 17. Bella now had a cute baby bump that I couldn't stop touching. Tonight she was wearing a short grey dress that fit her perfect. She had matching grey shoes on and her hair was pulled half way up in curls.

We were walking into my house, where the party was when Bella stopped and gripped my hand.

"Bella what's wrong?!"

"I think the baby just kicked." She had her hand on her belly and was felling around. I instantly placed my hand on her belly too and sure enough the baby kicked.

"Oh my God that's amazing"

I kissed her a few times and then we continued walking in. We got inside and the party was fully in swing. We went and said hello to my parents and then my grandparents. We had to say hello to them but that was about it.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa"

"Hello Edward, Bella" They both shook Bella's hand. My Grandma gave her belly a dirty look, "I see you decided to keep the abomination"

"Yes Grandma we decided to keep our _baby!"_

"Well that's…um…great"

"Yes it is now if you would excuse us" I lead Bella over to Alice and Jasper. We got there and all started talking.

"Alice the baby kicked for the first time" Bella grabbed Alice's hand and placed it on her belly and Alice felt it.

"Oh wow that is so cool!" she bent down to be eye level with the belly. "Hello my little niece or nephew, I hope you are a niece because I want to buy pink!"

"Alice our baby isn't even close to being born and you already have it gender confused."

"No I don't I was just telling it to be a girl"

"Ok Alice, whatever you say" We stood there and talked a little more and then they asked us to all sit down at the assigned tables. We all sat and at our table it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella and I. I knew that our parents put us here or we would have gotten mad. They served dinner and it was delicious.

When we were done with dinner we all got up and went to the dance floor. I started to twirl Bella around on the dance floor and pulling her in close. We were all laughing and having a great time when my parents wanted to propose a toast.

"Carlisle and I would just love to thank everyone for coming tonight. Our beautiful kids and their better halves are here with us also. We couldn't be happier to see them growing and creating their own lives. I hope that everyone has an amazing time and thank you again for coming tonight. Merry Christmas and safe driving home." My mom and dad got off the stage and started to dance too.

There was a slow song on so I pulled Bella close to me and started to lead us around the floor. I kissed her a few times during the song and just took in the moment. Everything was amazing and really fun. We danced all night and when the party started to come to a close, I decided to take Bella home. We got to the car and sat down inside. I started to car and was getting ready to put it in reverse when Bella stopped me.

"Let's just sit here and take this in." I stopped and looked around outside of the car. There was a perfect snow coming down and it was so peaceful and beautiful. I was holding Bella's hand and pulled it up close to my lips and gently kissed it.

"I love you because you just love the simple things in life"

"How could you not love something like this? This is the most beautiful thing, snow. I love the winter because if everything is just right you can sit at my window in my room and just look out and see this. It's so peaceful and wonderful."

"Just like you" I kissed her hand again.

"I love you because you know exactly what to say even if it's only three words" She kissed my hand.

"Well I only tell the truth"

She blushed a little and then I drove her home.

_**A/N: Ok I know that this chapter was short but I just loved this ending, the "I love you because…." And I just love the snow so it worked out perfect. R&R please!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes: **I own nothing.

**Ch. 11- The Alps**

_Edward's POV_

Today was the day that we were leaving for the Alps. Emmett and Rose were going in Emmett's Jeep. Bella and I were going in her new Trail Blazer and Alice and Jasper were going in Jasper's truck. My parents were driving up in two days. They were letting us go up there first and then they would be up. Emmett was leading with me behind him and Jasper behind me. We were all loading up and getting comfortable in our car since the ride was long. Everyone had a cooler packed with water and some food so we didn't have to spend that much time at the truck stops. I got in the driver's seat and Bella got in the passenger's seat. She had a pillow and a blanket in the front with her and all our other stuff was packed in the back. We were going up to the Alps for two weeks and I was so excited and so was everyone else.

"Baby are you ready?"

"Yeah but hold on I have to pee" She jumped out of the car and ran back into the house. Everyone started to groan over the radios we hooked up to stay in touch during the drive.

"Jesus Edward, Bella better not except to stop and pee all the time."

"Guess shut up, she has a baby on board."

"Well we are not stopping every five minutes." Bella got back in the car and heard that last remark from Emmett.

"Emmett you better shut up because when Rose is pregnant with your baby you are going to pretty much install a bathroom in every room so that she doesn't have to go that far when she has to pee so shut the hell up!"

"Wow calm down"

"Drive Emmett" We took off and started the long drive. No body really said anything else over the radio.

"So what do you guys do while you are here?"

"Well we go snow boarding, sled riding, snowmobiling, and a bunch of other stuff outside. Then we usually go out to dinner, chill in the hot tubs that we have, go swimming, and other stuff."

"Cool so I can only go snowmobiling, dinner, hot tubs and swimming."

"Well we will do other stuff too"

"Ok, I'm not really worried about, we are here to relax."

"Yeah"

_A couple hours later_

"Edward, Jasper we are stopping up here at the next truck stop."

"Ok"

"Got it" We all pulled in and Bella jumped out of the car making a dead sprint to the bathroom.

"Geeze I didn't think anyone had to go that bad."

"I don't I guess she was holding it."

Alice and Rose went up to the bathroom too and Jasper, Emmett and I all went up there too. We all went to the bathroom and were ready to get on the road in five minutes.

"Ok everyone get out the winter jackets out because the next stop is going to be cold."

"Ok" We all got out the winter coats so that they were in easy reach. When we got back in the car Bella started to slump down in her seat more and more.

"Love why don't you put the seat back and go to sleep?"

"No I want to stay up with you."

"Baby go to sleep"

"OK" She put the seat back and covered up. She turned a little and was facing me as she fell asleep. She only slept for about two hours before she got up and sat the seat back up.

"How was your nap love?"

"It was good, how long was I out?"

"Only like two hours."

"Ok" She leaned over and kissed me.

"Well that was nice"

"Good I'm glad." She put her blanket and pillow in the back seat. I grabbed her hand and our arms were intertwined on the arm rest. She had her other hand rubbing circles on her baby bump. I lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you honey"

"I love you too" After about three hours we were driving up the long drive way to our house. We pulled into the garage and parked. Once we were in there Bella got out and put on her jacket. I got out and put mine on too then walked around and put my arm around her waist and we walked to the back of the car to unload. Bella started to grab her suitcase but I stopped her and grabbed it.

"I got it baby" Emmett went and unlocked the garage door that went into the house and started to go down the steps. Emmett and Rose always took the room downstairs. Bella and I would be on the highest floor and Alice and Jasper and my parents were on the ground floor where the main kitchen was. I led Bella upstairs where we would be staying. I opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked inside, turning on the lights. It was basically an apartment on top of the house and my parents said that Bella and I could have it because it was her first time here. I showed her to the bedroom that had a king size bed, a flat screen TV, a fire place, a master bathroom, and a deck that had a hot tub and some chairs and a fire pit.

"Oh my God, Edward it's beautiful!"

"You haven't even seen the rest of our floor."

"Wait we have a whole floor to our selves?"

"Yep" I grabbed her hand and showed her around. There was a full kitchen with a breakfast bar and a dining room. Then there was another bathroom and the living room with big comfortable furniture, a fire place, and a big TV. She went over and sat down on the couch.

"Edward this is so amazing"

"Yep and it's all ours"

"Wow" I went over and sat down next to her. When you sit down on the couch you have a beautiful view of the mountains.

"This is just gorgeous"

"Yeah it is" I kissed her and she kissed back.

There was a knock on the door at the top of the steps.

"It's Alice; can Jasper and I come in?"

"Of course" The door opened and in came Alice and Jasper.

"Wow I forgot how beautiful it is up here."

"Yeah it's really pretty"

_4 days later_

Bella and I were just getting some breakfast when the guys came running up stairs.

"Edward we are going snow boarding, you in?"

"No I'm going to stay here with Bella"

"No Edward go, I want you too. I will stay here and catch up on my reading."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I'm in" I went and started to get ready. I was dressed and ready to go pretty fast. I went back out to the kitchen and Bella was sitting on the couch, covered up with a big fluffy blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. I went over and kissed her.

"I love you, I will see you soon and I'm just a phone call away. My mom isn't going but she's going into town to see some old friends. You will be home alone but I won't be gone long."

"Ok I love you too, be careful and have fun."

"Ok" I left and went out snow boarding.

We were out on the slopes for a couple of hours when my I started to miss Bella.

"Guys I think I'm going to call it a day and go home to Bella."

"You are so whipped"

"Shut up Emmett"

I went down the hill and got in the Trail Blazer and drove back to the house. I went upstairs and Bella was asleep on the couch with a book on her lap. She had a hand behind her head and she was covered up. I went over and kissed her.

"Edward, when did you get back?" She started to sit up, "No lay back down its ok, I have only been home for like five minutes. I'm going to go take a shower."

"OK" I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to warm up. When I got out of the shower I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist and I was running my fingers through my hair. I walked into the bedroom and Bella was lying in the bed covered up. I went over and crawled into the bed still in only the towel. I kissed Bella and went to put my hand around her waist and when I touched her I realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She pulled herself closer and kissed me. God she was so sexy. She started to kiss down my neck and she threw my towel off the bed. She got on top of me and started to grind her hips to mine. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She started to hard core make out and I pulled her close. She rolled off and got up.

"Baby where are you going?!"

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"Well I can wait"

"No I'm done"

"What?!"

"I'm not into it anymore"

"Ehh!" I laid back and groaned.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not into it right now"

"You were into it thirty seconds ago."

"I'm sorry" She started to cry and she got dressed.

"Baby don't cry I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Yes you did, I'm sorry I'm just up and down"

"I know love its ok"

"No I'm sorry" I went over and tried to comfort her. I went over and hugged her. She hugged back and then let go and practically shoved me away.

"Love…"

"God Edward you are so clingy!" She finished getting dressed and walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. I got dressed then went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate and brought a glass to Bella.

"Here love"

"Thanks" I sat down on the couch and tried to keep my distance. I never saw her like this. She never yelled at me like that. It was just weird for her. She finished her hot chocolate and brought it back to the sink. I got up and put my glass in there too.

"Well I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being clingy"

"Your not"

"What, you just yelled at me in the bedroom for being clingy"

"Well you aren't so let it go, it was the baby talking."

"OK" I heard everyone getting back down stairs.

"Do you want to go down and see everyone?"

"Sure" She grabbed my hand and I led her downstairs. Once we were down there everyone was standing in the kitchen. We went in there and Bella stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed her belly a little. She put her hands over mine and laid her head back on me.

"How were the slopes?"

"They were good but your pussy of a boyfriend wouldn't know because he missed you too much to stay out there long enough to get some real action."

"Awe my baby isn't a pussy" She turned her face and I bent down and kissed her.

"Whatever you say" They finished telling us about how cool the ride was and everything about it.

"Hey we decided we are going snowmobiling tomorrow if you guys want to come."

"Totally, I'm in"

"Love, do you think that's good for the baby?"

"Honey the doctor said I would be fine just so we were careful. I will be fine"

"Ok" I had a bad feeling about this and I would talk to her tonight. They finished telling us about the rest of their day then everyone went to shower for dinner. Bella and I went upstairs to get dressed for dinner.


End file.
